Behind That Mask
by NickYourRoomStinks
Summary: Akira has been hiding alot of shady behind his own friends for a while now. But Akira gets finally caught red-handed, when the guys finally decided, to find out whats really behind that mask of his. Is he a really just some guy that everyone thinks he is? Before they knew it, his friends would be stuck in a harem cycle for the rest of their lives. Until one day. AkiraxReverseHarem
1. Behind That Mask

**Disclaimers: This story is work of fiction. All characters or materials used in this are owned by ATLUS themeselves. Rated T because it may have some inappropriate jokes and swears. But hey I won't tell, if you don't tell your parents of this existing fanfic, if you know what I mean. ;)**

 **Ryuji's Dairy**

 **Dear, Diary**

I finally get to write something interesting for once! (Even tho my Diary was the worst birthday gift ever last year..) On today's list this all about my best friend, Akira. …...Akira…...I can tell you, he's a man of mystery. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend and all, but there's a lot of shady stuff behind that guy that I don't know. But that guy buys girly stuff as far as Morgana telling us! I mean this guy buys makeup without any of us noticing (until now), he mostly spends time either watching Romantic Yaoi Movies or Anime, and on top that he kind of acts girly! I mean the dude is almost becoming as a freak! Thats freakin' nasty man! Is Akira gay or something!? It never surprises me that he gives me the chill down my spine….what if he ended up as "those guys" we met at the red light district!? Yuck! I don't even wanna think about it! You know what, it's time end this mystery! I'm going gather all the guys in and we're all gonna solve this mystery tomorrow! Man my blood is boiling now!

 **23:34pm Yongen Jaya, Leblanc, July 10th 20XX**

 **Ryuji's PoV**

Morgana: "Are you sure this gonna work!?"

Ryuji: "Don't worry! I'm 69% sure!"

Yusuke: "Doesn't the definition of 69 means something really sexual?"

Ryuji: "W-w-what!? Oh hell no dude! Not that kind of meaning, idiot!"

Morgana: "...So why we hiding in this cramped up area?"

I guess we had the worst hiding spot ever. I mean we ARE hiding at some sort of back alley.

Morgana: "ACHOO! Ugh it's so dusty here. And it stinks here too!"

Yusuke: "I don't know, smells nice tho."

As the guys were mumbling about stuff, I'm really focused on catching Akira red handed.

Wait…! Ooooh, that's it! Good thing I brought my "convenient equipments" with me for this plan!.

Ryuji: "Alright, got a plan!"

Yusuke and Morgana: "Huh?"

Ryuji: "*chuckles* This way too easy!"

Hehehe! This is the perfect! This is totally gonna work!

Morgana: "What? Hey wait second what plan!? Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Ryuji: "Shhhhh! Quiet! He's coming!"

I see Akira coming back home! Nice! This is a golden opportunity!

Ryuji: "Alright stay here! I'll be right back."

Yusuke: "R-Ryuji? Where are you going?"

I ran back to grab my equipment for my plan, an order to work of course. Call me genius! This the best plan ever!

Ryuji: "Coming through!"

Yusuke: "Wow!? That's big ladder!"

Ryuji: "I know right!? Come on and help me out!"

Yusuke: "Yes sir!"

Morgana: "Wow…...you..REALLY half-ass it Ryuji….."

Ryuji: "Cmon!? Really? I know this plan will work. You can trust me."

"I thought you really planned this out like an expert Ryuji...….But this is the worst plan ever.." Morgana mumbles to himself.

Morgana: "W-wait what should I do?"

Ryuji: "You'll distract Akira, while us see him get exposed! If he tells you to go away or something, do it."

Morgana: "The way you said it sounds pretty perverted….."

Morgana sighs.

Morgana: "...I can't believe I'm doing this…."

Morgana: "Alright fine!"

Morgana: "You better not screw this up!"

Ryuji: "Don't worry, we got this!

While Morgana ran inside, me and Yusuke were preparing our plan.

Ryuji: "Alright we are good to go."

Yusuke: "Ready?"

Ryuji: "Ready."

Yusuke gives a hand sign to Morgana as in "we're ready."

So I guess it started.

* * *

 **Nobody's PoV (Basically Narrator's PoV)**

"Welcome back, Akira!" Mona greeted.

Akira: "Oh! Hi Mona!"

Akira: "Hey can I maybe ask you a question?"

Mona: "Sure go right ahead."

Akira: "Why didn't you want to come with me?"

Mona: "Oh. I guess because I didn't feel like going outside…"

Akira: "That's strange you always like going outside….."

Akira: "Well...hey! How about we get sushi tomorrow?"

Mona: "Sushi!? Really!?"

Seems to be Mona is excited.

Akira: "Of course!"

Akira: "You been lately down today as far I can tell."

Mona: "ThisgonnabethebestyouandmeandladyAnn- wait..really?"

Akira nodded. "I don't know why but everytime I see someone having a frown, I would try and find ways to make that into a smile. I know it's not my business to stick my nose into people's personal business, which is true. I just really hate to see people sad. I'm just that happy-lucky-go type who always loves people smiling you know?"

Mona: "Akira…."

Mona: "You're way too kind."

It seems that after Akira told his speech, Morgana seems to added a little bit more respect to Akira now.

Mona: "Cheer up. At least you gave me a smile."

"True." Akira smiles and giggles.

For some reason Morgana got a little embarrassed from his smile.

Morgana Thoughts: "Geez that's one deadly smile…he so energetic and kind, makes me feel like I'm falling for…..Gah!? What am I saying!?"

Akira: "Mona? Are you okay?"

Morgana snaps back to reality.

Morgana: "W-what!? Oh….uh…..yeah..I'm okay.."

Akira: "Are you sure? Your face is all red and stuff."

Akira: "Do you have fever?"

Akira puts his head against Morgana's head gently (that's so cute. _)

All of sudden Morgana's face turns into hot red.

Akira: "Wow!? Your head is rly hot! Are you okay!?"

Morgana's Thoughts: "His skin..! It's…..so soft…."

Morgana: "YEAHIMFINEDONTWORRYIWASJUSTABOUTTOTAKEAWALKSEEYALATERBYE!"

Morgana runs out Leblanc out of embarrassment. Akira really didn't know what just happened. All he can do was stare at Mona as he runs out.

"What the!? Dude! What are you doing!?Go back!" Ryuji quietly said. (As quiet as possible)

Morgana: "I can't do it anymore! Those smiles, he's way too cute and nice Ryuji!"

Ryuji: "Umm, Morgana are you alright?"

Morgana: "I-it m-might be possible that i maybe don't love Lady Ann."

"What?" Questioned Ryuji.

Morgana questions about his sexuality as he ignores Ryuji.

Ryuji: "Um is this dude okay?"

Yusuke: "What are you talking about? He seems fine to me."

Ryuji: "Dude, does ANYTHING rattle you through your head!?"

Ryuji questions Yusuke.

Yusuke: "Wait…..he's coming upstairs!"

Ryuji and Morgana: "Really!?"

Yusuke: "Quiet!"

Yusuke and Ryuji quickly climbs up the ladder and hid between the window covers of Akira's room."

Morgana doesn't need ladder or have to hide, because….well…...he's a cat, cats always finds ways. (plz don't hurt me Morgana )

Mona: "Are you sure you guys are comfortable like that?"

Yusuke: "Quiet, please…"

Slowly, Akira went upstairs and rested on his bed. He sighs from exhaustion as his body was looking fatigue.

Akira: "What a hassle. I had to fight a lot of shadows just to get this."

Akira pulls out ear piercing out of his back pockets.

"Wait a second, isn't that Lady Ann's new ear piercing?"

"Wait. It is?" Questioned Ryuji.

Mona: "I don't know…...wait a second! I think remember!"

 **Flashback Begins…**

* * *

"Have you found it Lady Ann?" Mona asked.

"No…" Ann sighs in disappointment.

"At this rate, i'll just get exhausted from fighting."

"Man I just bought those recently…" Ann said in sadness.

Mona: "Lady Ann…."

Akira: "Hey don't worry."

Akira puts his hand on Ann's shoulder.

Akira: "I'll find it after we done exploring in Mementos."

Ann: "Akira…"

Akira: "Trust me, I never go down on promises.

Akira smiles at Ann.

Ann: "Thanks...you're too sweet."

Ann slowly smiles back.

* * *

 **Flashbacks ends…**

"Really? That's what happen?" Questioned Ryuji.

"Yeah." Mona said. "Akira is just way too kind...he always calm, brave, dependable and he would always find ways to make people smile. He such a gentleman. Makes me feel like I'm the little kid or something..." Mona chuckles to himself in defeat.

Ryuji: "Morgana…."

Ryuji looks at Mona.

Ryuji: "Great, now you made me sad all of

sudden…"

The two break into silence for a few seconds. Until Yusuke breaks off the silence.

Yusuke: "Not to be rude, but we should focus back to the task in hand."

Mona and Ryuji: "Ok…"

After the silence breaks off, the two were back to focus on the task.

Akira: "But now...I can finally relax now….."

Akira takes out what looks like a bandage out of his neck.

Yusuke: "Huh? Why does have that? Does he have cut or something?"

Mona: "I don't think so….."

Yusuke: "That's also pretty big bandage if you ask me. Pretty big, looking square bandage.

Akira stretches his arms.

Akira: "Ahhh, freedom taste so great!"

Yusuke: "W-what the!?"

Mona and Ryuji: "...His voice!"

The three guys were shocked about Akira's Voice. His voice changed to a guy sounding like a guy, into a girl's voice!

Mona: "W-what's going on!?"

Mona: "Did his voice changed?"

Yusuke: "What the!?"

Ryuji: "His voice doesn't even sound like he's doing a girl impression, he literally sounds like a girl!"

Ryuji: "Dude, what's going on!? This gotta be some dark magic behind that!"

The guys watch as Akira starts taking off h̶i̶s̶ her top clothes off. As she slowly starts taking off a roll of bandages off her breasts, the guys try not to freak out."

The three guy guys both cover their eyes. (Expect Ryuji….dat damn pervert T.T)

Yusuke: "Do. Not. Make. A. Sound."

Akira: "I can finally take these off now. They're been hurting my boobs…."

"Boobs!?" Ryuji loudly said in embarrassment.

"You stupid yellow-ape!" Yusuke and Mona scolds Ryuji.

Ryuji: "Oh shit!"

Akira: "Huh? What was that?"

Akira puts a shirt on and slowly walks towards the window to check out where the sound is coming from.

Ryuji: "Shit! She's coming! Retreat! Retreat!"

Yusuke: "I-I-I can't!"

Yusuke: "It's your fault for not bringing an extra ladder, it would've been faster if we had another one!"

Mona: "Well he does have a point….."

"Shut up!" Ryuji scolds Mona

Yusuke: "Hurry and go down already!".

Ryuji: "I can't because SOMEBODY KEEPS KICKING ME!"

Mona: "H-hey guys! The ladder is losing balance!"

Ryuji and Yusuke both notice the ladder is losing balance and both panicked.

Ryuji: "Oh crap! Hey, move already!"

Yusuke: "I can't because-"

Yusuke accidentally lose his grip.

Yusuke: "!?"

Ryuji: "FU-"

Both lost balance on the ladder and ultimately failed to escape. Ouch….

Both guys looking somehow unconscious on the ground. (Don't question my logic )

Mona: "Yusuke!? Ryuji!? Are you okay!?"

Mona: "Hello!? Get up!"

Mona Sighs.

Mona: "Game over, I guess…"

* * *

 **Yusuke's PoV**

…...Where am I?

I slowly open my eyes and find myself resting on a sofa. (As well as Ryuji, as he was also next to me)

I look around the room and found Akira sitting in a chair in front of us with a disappointing face. Sitting next to her was Morgana looking down with guilt in his eyes.

Yusuke: "Akira?"

Akira: "Waiting for one more person." Then pointed at Ryuji. She must be waiting for all of us to hear what she's going to say.

Suddenly I hear yawn echo through the room. Looks like Ryuji is awake.

Ryuji: "What happen? Last time I remember was-"

Ryuji: "Oh shit."

Akira: "Sooo, what did you do this afternoon?"

"Oh! Ummm nothing!" Ryuji nervously said. "Right, Yusuke?"

Really Ryuji? She already knows so there isn't point on lying.

Yusuke: "That is false, we came to peek on you if you were gay or not."

Ryuji: "What!? Oh, cmon Yusuke!"

Yusuke: "There is no pointing hiding it Ryuji. She knows!"

Ryuji: "Well at least don't drop the "G" bomb like that!"

While Ryuji was yelling at me for being too honest, Akira breaks it up.

Akira: "What Yusuke said was right. It's true. I heard all about it from Mona."

"Morgana!? You backstabbed us!" Ryuji yelled.

"Sorry…" Morgana softly said.

Yusuke: "Akira please forgive us."

I drop on my knees and bow.

Yusuke: "Me and Ryuji atone for what we did. I hope you can forgive us. Right Ryuji?"

Ryuji: "Uhh...yeah...I'm sorry it's my fault I dragged you two in my mess."

Akira: "Guys…"

Akira gets off her chair stands looking downwards.

Is this gonna be our punishment?

Don't worry Yusuke, just embrace it. It's your fault that curiosity got the best of you.

Akira: "I just wanted to say…"

Here it comes…..!

"I forgive you guys." Akira smiles.

"Huh!?" The three of us shouted in shocked. She forgives us!? I mean we eves dropped on her when she was changing, yet she forgiven us!?

Morgana: "Really!? B-but-"

Akira: "Everyone makes mistakes so it's okay. Just don't do it again, k?

Ryuji: "Just like that!? You actually forgave us... AKIRA YOU'RE THE GREATEST FRIEND EVER!"

Morgana: "Aren't you being way too relaxed about this!?"

Ryuji runs up to Akira and shakes her shoulders repeatedly, telling her how she is the greatest friend ever.

Morgana: "She's WAY too kind."

Wow...she IS way too nice…..

I can't help, but to smile at her.

She is really different from everybody else.

Heh…..she really does remind of her...

Mother…

* * *

 **Akira's PoV**

I waved bye to the guys as they all departed from each other.

Mona: "Man, look at the time!"

I looked up to check the time.

Akira: "Yikes! Mona, bedtime!"

Mona: "Nice thinking!"

We both went upstairs and prepared to go to sleep.

Mona: "Hey Akira…."

Akira: "Yes?"

Mona: "I wonder if I have never met you, what will happen?"

Akira: "Huh? Why are thinking of that now?"

Mona: "I don't know...just…"

Mona: "I'm going to tell you something little tiny detail about something personal about me. I haven't really regained my old memories yet. But back then in Kamoshida palace when you guys weren't there, I felt really alone there. When I got locked out. I became really sad with no rescues whatsoever. I thought when I went there, I was going to regain my memories or something. But I ended up in cell for long time with no help. I was really desperate for help. I try anything to escape but I ultimately didn't find a way to get out.

Akira: "Mona…"

Poor Mona…...

Mona: "But when you guys showed up and rescued me, I was happy. Not only I was out but I thought using you guys to regain my memories. But the more as we progress together….I'd….never develops these feelings to anyone before. Ann,Yusuke,Ryuji,Makoto and you, you're all my family. Without you guys I wouldn't met such amazing people like you. I'll never abandoned Ryuji or anybody else. You guys….you guys are important to me."

After that, there was a moment of silences for a couple a seconds until Mona spoke again.

"Geez that sounded cheesy. Forget what I said…" Mona said in embarrassment.

Akira: "Mona…you really care about us?"

Mona nodded.

Wow….I'd never thought me and my other friends had huge impact on his life…

Akira: "I feel…."

Akira: "I feel the same way too Mona."

Akira: "Mona?"

I looked at Mona as he was curved up like a ball, sleeping on the sofa.

Akira: *giggles* "Well, I guess it's pretty late. We need some rest."

I turn off all of my lights prepared to sleep.

But before I do that...I have to do something to Mona.

I carefully walked closely up front and gave him a goodnight kiss to the head.

Akira: "Goodnight Morgana."

* * *

 **AYYYYYYYYYYYYY Thanks for reading my fanfic! This took me like 3 days to finish this, but by the time I'm done, for me it's like 4:41am (well 4 am for me cus of timezones reasons) and I'm sleepy as HELL! Also before you think Akira has crush on Mona, NO not yet. If she did it already right off the bat, it wouldn't be harem now wouldn't it? (I'll choose the best boy OR maybe you will? You'll see.) And Of course this fanfic is gonna be a harem fanfic so I hope you got your husbandos ready. (Damnit I'm repeating my self again. T.T) Please give me your** **feedback and I'll try to respond. Afterall, Feedbacks would help me improve my storys better. Well that's all for today, thank you everyone for reading and have good day! :D**

 **~NickYourRoomStinks**


	2. Run, Run, Run, RUN!

**This is inspired and (sort of) based off of the DNA Anthology (Persona 5) Comics.**

 **Time: ?pm, Shibuya, June 19th 20XX…**

* * *

 **Akira's PoV**

"Hey! Keeping on running!"

"Umm, but are we going to do? We have to find spot that they won't-"

"Just don't fall behind okay!?"

I gotta find a way to deal with this!

Otherwise…..the only thing we can do. Is…

" **KEEP RUNNING!** "

Millions of Akechi fans all behind us chasing us! At this rate, they're going to catch from us being exhausted!

Crowd: "AKECHI!"

Crowd: "WE LOVE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TOO!"

Crowd: "SIGN MY ASS, AKECHI!"

Crowd: "BLACK HAIR GIRL, CAN YOU TELL US WHAT'S AKECHI LIKE HANGING OUT WITH!?"

10 Minutes Earlier

I and Mona were going to walk to the Airsoft shop (In Shibuya) to sell some loot from the Palace we got.

But Mona was pretty sick with a high fever. Don't worry I'm taking care of him, just selling some stuff before I go to Takemi. Well, at least I don't have to use roll bandages for my boobs for now. (They help me cover my breasts to make me look like "Hey, I'm a guy." Also, Is it me or does my close people are finding out I'm a girl all of sudden? o.o) They hurt my boobs tho. I think the only people who know my secret so far, are the guys, Akechi, Takemi, and Iwai.

While I was walking I just so happen to encounter a famous detective sitting on a bench, who accused the Phantom Thieves of "changing people's hearts" and calling it illegal. Whats even more of a shocked me, is that the famous detective, turns out to be my childhood friend.

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I responded back.

Goro Akechi, The New Ace Prince Detective.

Akira: "By the way…."

Akira: "...Are you hiding?"

Akechi: "Yes I am. You and I need to be very quiet around here…"

Akira: "What for? Hiding from your fans?"

Akechi: "Exactly! You're a quick thinker. That's what makes you unique from everybody else."

It seems like Akechi is a little impressed by me.

Akechi: "Well it's nice chatting with you. I don't think I can stay here much longer. Soon everyone will find me and will start chasing after me again."

Akechi: "So it's best, if you leave right now."

"Annnd that's why I'll never become a famous detective. I mean, I'm bad to the bone. So why would anyone like an evil person like me? If I was you I would quit my job imminently." I joked.

Akechi: "Hahaha, I admire your satire humor. But you're gonna need some improvements. Mind if I teach you?" Akechi laughs.

Akira: "Sure thing pal!"

We both laughed and talked about hot trends going on the media. We kept talking so much, It seemed like we were stuck in an endless loop that would never break. Well, it almost seemed like endlessly loop until I and Akechi got spotted by his fans.

But I feel like my bond with Akechi has grown stronger…

Akechi: "And then…."

Akechi: "..."

Akira: "What's wrong?"

Akechi chuckled. "They found us."

He pointed straight to his fans who were standing behind us.

Fans: "Oh my god! It's Akechi-kun!"

Fans: "Really!? Where!?"

Fans: "Look he's talking with that girl over there!"

Fans: "That girl seems to be close friends…"

Fans: "Hey you there! The black hair girl!"

One fan behind me straight up touches my shoulder.

Fans: "Hey…..You seem very close to Akechi-kun…."

Fans: "How about you and me chat! Teach me how to become friends with Akechi-kun!"

Back to the present…

I can't handle this…. Won't they ever give up!? The only way one of us could escape, Is one of us use our self as a decoy.

I and Akechi have been running what felt like HOURS! But I'm very close to Yongen-Jaya….But I'm gasping like a freakin' dog right now, these guys won't give up!

Akira: "Akechi! Aren't you fans being too scary right now!?"

Akechi: "I'm surprised too that my constant achievements would lead to such results."

Akira: "*gasp* *gasp* What are we going to do!? We can't split up because they already blocked all of our means to split up! The only thing to do is run!"

Akira: "*pant* *pant* Akechi!?"

Akira: "Please answer me!"

Isn't Akechi being too quiet!? He hasn't responded to me that much!

Akechi: "Were still on the run, But we'll exhaust ourselves at this rate…"

Akechi stops right in his tracks and turns around.

I stopped to catch my breath. But I was gonna ask Akechi what's he's doing.

Akira: "Hey!? What are you doing!?"

Akechi: "Running silly around won't solve this issue, now wouldn't it?"

Akechi: "We'll both get exhausted from running and they will catch up eventually."

Akechi: "Go without me. I'm sure talk through with my fans even by myself. Sides, I think they would understand If I just talk to them."

Akira: "B-but-"

Akechi: " **Just go!** "

Akechi looks dead eye at me with a serious face.

Akira: "O-okay!"

Guess I don't have a choice but run. I should thank Akechi later, for using himself as a decoy for distracting his fans."

At least I can escape…..but..Akechi...he seems so….

Akechi: "I cannot stay for long, but let's talk a bit. Truthfully, I never thought there were these many people who watch me. I'm really touched... Now I have to work even harder not to betray your expectations.

Akechi told me to run...but I c-can't just ignore him…

As soon Akechi puts his guard down, I managed to quickly grab his hand, dragging him to run.

Akechi: "!?..A-Akira!?"

Akira: "Just hurry!"

As we escape, the crowd suddenly goes quiet….

Fans: "Akechi-kun? Akechi-kun has been…."

Fans: "HUH!? WASN'T THAT HIS FRIEND THERE JUST NOW!?

Fans: "~Noooo! My Akechi-Kun has been captured!"

Annnd, the running has resumed…

Time: 18:39 pm, Yongen-Jaya Leblanc

* * *

 **Akechi's PoV**

Akira: "We should be safe here…"

Akira: "I think things have finally quieted down, but not fully yet."

Akechi: "I-I think I can go out. I think I got it covered.."

Akira: "Oh, cmon can't you stay a little bit?"

Akechi: "Well…..I guess I could make an exception for you. After all, you saved me back there. So, thank you really! You saved my toast."

Akira: "Well, you might as well sit down."

I sat down in my chair as Akira preps some coffee.

Akira: "Here you go."

Akechi: "Oh! Did you make me this? I didn't ask for any but thanks! I'll drink it anyways."

Akira: "Hope you like it!"

….My! This is tasty! I took a sip of this delicious cafe that Akira made, and as expected, it's amazing.

Akechi: "As expected! Delicious."

"Huh? Really?" Akira said in surprised. "I thought my making in coffee was bad…"

Seems like Akira appreciates my honesty...

Akechi: "Hey, Akira….may I ask you something?"

Akira: "Sure, go ahead."

Akechi: "Why did you save me back there? You know I could just handle it on my own you know…."

Akira: "Well…"

….I really want his honest opinion on this. Why would he save me? I know I can take care of myself-

Akira: "...Because...you looked alone."

Akechi: "What!?" Alone!? That's ride-

"I dunno why, but for some reason, it felt like you were just all alone out there at that time, you were surrounded by such a big crowd. I just hated the idea of leaving you behind when you looked like that…Afterall…"

Akira slowly smiles with her cheeks a little red.

Akira: "I'd never abandon you because you're part of the family…."

Akechi: "!?"

Family!?...It's true. I never felt this way to Akira before. My smile that I always wear, is a just fear of me getting left behind and being alone…I…..I hate you, Akira….

I hate you so much… I hate you for making me develops feelings, I hate you for always looking out for me when we were kids, I hate you being too nice to me, I hate EVERYTHING about you….yet...why do I feel happy to see you? I tried to forget about our bonds we share, but it will always come back to me, I try cutting that wire linking to our bond, but it always fixes itself back together…..Is this what having a bond really feels? I guess….this isn't half bad….

Akira: "Akechi?"

Akechi: "...Huh?"

"Are you spacing out, again?" She asked. "I was just asking if you wanted a refill or not."

Akechi: "Oh...sorry, yes please I would like a refill."Akira: "Coming up."

Akechi: "Oh! And make sure to put cream on that too."

As Akira and I both exchanges smiles, I hold down the fort until the evening.

* * *

 **Alright, folks! Chapter 2 Is done to read! Not much I can say right now. :P Make sure to keep sending that Feedbacks, please! SMASH THAT REVIEWS, SMASH IT, SMASH IT-** **Oookay one tip in the jar. *Puts one 1 dollar inside the bad jokes jar* That's all for today, thanks for reading and keep staying tuned!**


	3. Love Casino

**Hello! Welcome back mates! So I decided to change art cover for my fanfic. Why? Because, I felt like my old picture one didn't make Akira look really girly. So that's why I changed it. Also! Every chapter from now on, are gonna take place either in the past or the** **future. That's it for the updates! Also make sure to SMASH- nope, ain't gonna fill that jar again. That bad jokes jar is already full as an elephant in a room. Please enjoy this chapter and give me more feedback. Thanks! :D**

 **November 7th, Sae's Palace 20XX….**

 **Akira's PoV**

* * *

Nice! Got more goodies!

Haru: "Nice work, Joker!"

Ryuji: "Hell Yeah! You You kicked some ass!"

Akechi: "Couldn't agree more, Skull."

Ann: "That's our Joker for you!"

Yusuke: "Amazing as always."

Akira: "*giggles* it's nothing!"

Looks like we're done the 1v1 arenat up-na. Next stop-

Mona: "Hold your horses! We're almost done, but not quite yet."

Ryuji: *Sigh* "Really?...You gotta be kidding me. I'm already sick of this place already. No, offensive Makoto…."

Makoto: "It's alright. By the way Mona, where exactly is this "third room" hmm?"

Mona: "Just follow me everyone."

We all started to follow Mona, all the way to the top floor where the maze exit is.

Mona: "Where here and-"

Mona: "What the!? Where's the door!?"

Ryuji: "Wait a second? Is this where maze the exit it is?"

Mona: "Yeah but-"

Ryuji: "Wait, why lead us back here!?"

Mona: "Because! The third door is here!"

Ryuji: "What are you blind!? I don't see any door here!"

Mona: "You have to trust me! I know there is a third door, I saw! Sides I got sixth-sense!"

Mona: "Just follow me! I know the way!"

We all decided to follow Mona all the way to the top floor.(where the maze door exit is)

Mona: "We are here!"

Ryuji: "What are you talking about? We went back to the maze door exit is, I don't see any "third door." Are you trying to confuse us again!?"

Mona sighs.

Mona: "Once again, don't jump to conclusions so quickly."

Mona: "Joker, do you notice anything?"

Akira: "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Mona: "Oh cmon!"

Mona seems to be a little disappointed at me.

Mona: "What happen to that sixth-sense me and you always have?"

Akira: "Sixth- ooohhh…."

Mona: "Now you get it?"

Akira: "Yeah."

So he means my third eye huh? Not a bad plan Mona.

Akira: "I see the third door, right beside the exit door."

Ryuji: "Really!? Nice!"

Akira: "I just gotta break this wall, covering the door."

Akira: "Come! Arsene!"

I used my persona to break the wall that is blocking is blocking the door from us.

Mona: "As I expected!"

Makoto: "Wow, I'm surprised you knew there was something blocking us Joker."

Ann: "Yeah...it's hard to believe."

Yusuke: "Pays the bills though. At least we found the third door."

Mona: "We don't know lies ahead, but are you guys ready? Will go as long as Jokers gives the signal."

Mona: "Joker are you ready?"

I nodded.

Mona: "Great! Let's go then."

We all open the door and found a pitch black dark room, ahead of us.

Ryuji: "Well….um…."

Everyone: "..."

"Who's going first?" Ryuji asked.

Ann: "Umm, maybe Futaba? I mean she has those goggles-"

Futaba: "These ain't night vision, you know?"

Haru: "Don't worry everyone! Joker will help us through the darkness. Just like last time!"

"Oohh, right!" Everyone said.

Geez, I'm some sort flashlight?

Futaba: "Well Joker? Lead the way."

Akira: "I guess I have no choice."

I enter first as everyone enter behind me. Couldn't see anything! It's so pitch black in here! Can't see a-

Suddenly we all were shocked, lights turned on by themselves we and found ourselves in a room that looks like a love hotel.

"Hello! Boys and girls!" A robotic voice comes from out of nowhere.

Ryuji: "Holy!? Robot voices!? Really!? Damn I hate robots…"

Welcome to the "Destined Lovers!" As we pitch any two male and female, or female and female, etc, etc, and etc.

"Lovers!?" Everyone yelled.

Announcer: "Make sure you please them, honestly. We also like to inform you that the door behind is officially locked."

Everyone: "What!?"

Ryuji: "Bullshit! I ain't believing in that!"

Ryuji: "Hey, Akira!? Don't you have any lockpicks!?"

Akira: "I...um...ran out…"

Ryuji: "What!?"

Akira: "I'm sorry! Please forgive me--"

"I'm SOOOOO NOT forgiving you!" Ryuji Joked.

Mona: "Seriously!? How can you make jokes, being in situation like these!?"

Ryuji : "Would you lighten up? Man nobody can take a joke anymore..."

Ryuji: "Screw it!"

Ryuji attempts to find a way to escape, but fails to and gives up.

Announcer: "The only by means to escape, is by answering our questions."

Mona: "Well...I guess we have to follow the rules…"

Announcer: "If you're ready, please use that red door over there."

We found a red door in front of us, ready to be opened.

Announcer: "Also, if you thinking of using a so called "persona" you'll gain a penalty and get shocked immediately."

Mona: "Well there goes our personas"

Mona sighs.

Mona: "Let's get this over with…"

Futaba: "Hold it Mona, who's gonna answer these questions?"

Mona: "Well obviously, Joker. Leaders always have to do it…..I think…."

Yusuke: "Not to be rude, but just because she's the leader, doesn't mean she has do it all the time."

Yusuke: "Are you by any chance…..sexist?"

Mona: "Where did that assumption come from!?"

Yusuke: "Just saying…"

Mona: "Ugh! Your so weird!"

Mona: "Let's just go already!"

Well that was awkward.

All of us expect Futaba (so she can provide backup just in case.) went to the next room.

Announcer: "Welcome to your first question. Remember to answer them honestly. There is no right or wrong answers."

Ryuji: "Alright! We get it, move on already!"

Announcer: "Question 1: Does a difference between age or sex not matter as long as there is love?"

Akira: "Their sex matters."

Ryuji: "Yeah...I knew you would say that."

Announcer: "Good! Your are doing…"awesome" as the humans call it."

Announcer: "Next question!"

Announcer: "Question 2: What's your ideal of a good time together?"

Akira: "Positively outside!"

Yusuke: "An outsider? Not bad..I would say the same too."

Akechi: "Going outside is already fun! Especially with friends too!"

Ryuji: "Right!? Outside is always awesome!"

Futaba: "Pfft, yeah right! Indoors is always the best! I mean you can get free wifi and stuff and play video games all day. But doing it outside? I don't think so. Sides, being anonymous is cool too."

Yusuke: "Is that you really care about? Internet and games and being social outcast?"

Futaba: "I am NOT a social outcast! I have friends on social media you know!?"

Yusuke: "Socializing and socializing using media are COMPLETELY different things!"

Akechi: "Calm down…..I think both are great."

"No it's not! There can only be one!" Yusuke and Futaba yelled at Akechi.

Announcer: "Next question…"

Announcer: "Question 2: If you could master one talent, what would it be?"

Akira: "Hmmm...interesting."

Akira: "I think being an artist would be nice."

Yusuke: "My! You got nice taste, Akira."

Akira: "Thanks!"

I'd smile at Yusuke.

Ann: "I'm surprised! I thought you would pick "being a model." After all, you look pretty good in clothes."

Haru: "Akira is really talented! She can do a lot of things!"

Announcer: "Doing great! Keep going…"

Announcer: "Question 3: What kind guy makes you skip a beat?"

Akira: "Hmmm…."

Akira: "A quirky weird guy."

Ryuji: "Huh? Who the heck would likes weird guys?"

Akechi: "Well, people have different taste on women/men. I mean I would say I'm pretty quirky and weird in some ways too."

Mona: "I don't think you're really a weird. You're just quirky, nice guy."

Ryuji: "I think Yusuke weird."

Yusuke: "Weird!? How am I weird!?"

Akira: "Well you did fell down on your knees when someone rated one of your arts with a low score…."

Yusuke: "Annnd this conversation is over."

Announcer: "Keep it! You're doing spectacular! Next question-"

Time passes as the Announcer gives us more question to answer until we reached the last questions.

Announcer: "And finally, the last question…."

Haru: "That took awhile to answer these….I'm feeling quite thirsty after that.."

Akechi: "Well at least this our last question. Let's get this over with."

Announcer: "Question 17: If you had the chance to be any gender in the second life, which gender would it be?"

Akira: "Female."

Akechi: "Female? What a surprise. You said you always wanted be boy when we were kids."

Akira: "Opinions can change."

Akechi: "Fair enough."

Announcer: "Congratulations! You have successfully answer all of our questions. Now, proceeds by exiting out of the door using the door in front of you."

Haru: "Well this gonna be interesting. I wonder who's gonna be Akira's destined partner."

Futaba: "Who knows? Maybe Mona?"

Mona: "No way! It can't be her , it has to be lady- I MEAN NOTHING!"

Futaba: "Once again, Mona is acting weird."

Akechi: "Let's find out who her partner is."

We all proceeded to exit to a pitch black room with show lights on facing downwards.

Announcer: "Please step and stay on the lights and you'll find out Akira's destined partner."

We all stepped and stayed on the lights as we heated drum rolls coming from places.

Announcer: "You're destined partner is….low and behold…"

Announcer: "Yusuke Kitagawa!"

Everyone: "WHAT!?"

Ryuji: "Why him!? Damn, he doesn't know how BADLY I wanna trade! Why Yusuke!? I mean, the dude is a freak!"

Akira: "Woah! This very unexpected…..."

Yusuke: "...That's my line…"

Yusuke slightly blushes.

Suddenly, both me and Yusuke fall down.

Akira and Yusuke: "AGHHHH!!?!?"

….ow…

My head hurts. Where did we landed? I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in giant grass field with cherry blossoms everywhere.

Yusuke: "Oww…"

Yusuke: "Akira! Are you alright?"

Akira: "Yeah...I'm fine…"

Yusuke: "Where are we….?"

Akira "I don't know...but one things for sure-"

Akira: "Huh!? O-o-our-"

Oh my god! My hand is on Yusuke's-

Yusuke: "What's the matter?"

Yusuke quickly noticed that we were holding hands. Once he saw it, my ears and cheeks went red all of sudden while Yusuke slightly blushes."

Yusuke: "What happen to our hands!?"

Yusuke: "Let's go of ours hands."

Me and Yusuke try to let go; but our hands are stuck like in a romantic harem yaoi anime!

Yusuke: "O-our hands!?"

Announcer: "It seems you have reach your destination."

Yusuke: "Hmm?"

Announcer: "This seems to be a path where lovers meet their destined partners discuss Thor love to each other. What could be up ahead? You can either step fourth hand-in-hand or refrain from doing so. These are your options."

Yusuke: "Hand-in-hand….."

Yusuke: "Is that why our hands are stuck together like this?"

The announcer's voice goes silent.

Yusuke: "Does this mean we're stuck like this forever!?"

Yusuke: "What should we do Joker?"

Akira: "I really don't mind this. I'm pretty used into situations like these Yusuke."

Akira: "I quickly got embarrassed for a second when our hands were stuck. But I stopped being flustered already."

Yusuke: "Wow...your really use to this kind of stuff?"

Akira: "Yeah. In middle school of course. I used to have a boyfriend back then so yeah."

Yusuke: "Well maybe because your really cute...that's why you got-"

Akira: "Cute?"

Yusuke "Oh! I mean I like…….cuties art! Y-yeah! Cuties art!"

Yusuke seems to be embarrassed. I can see him kind of blushing. But I brush it off.

Akira: "Geez you're so weird you know that?"

I giggle at him, which kind made his cheeks even redder.

"Are blushing? I asked.

Yusuke: "N-No!"

Akira: "But you look really cute when your face is red~!"

"T-T-That is enough!" Yusuke said in flustered way.

Akira: "Okay, okay. Well I think we should get going. We're not gonna go anywhere if ours are stuck."

Yusuke Nodded.

We both looked and walked towards a picture we saw right in front of us.

Akira: "Huh? This picture!?"

Both me and Yusuke examined the picture.

It seems to be me being carried by Yusuke.

Yusuke: "You tell this is fake. Our face are curved out and pasted. Someone didn't really great job with the photoshopping skills."

Akira: "Yeah."

Akira: "But you know…."

Akira: " I don't mind this image… just for now…"

Yusuke: "Huh!?"

Akira: "Just kidding, don't be so flustered teehee~! But I do kind of like it tho. Girl get swept from the man of there dreams is always amazing. I wonder if I'm ever gonna find someone I love."

"What the!?" I suddenly get carried by Yusuke, like a prince and princess.

Akira: "..."

Akira: "Yusuke? Did you do this just because i dreamed about it?"

Yusuke nodded as he puts me down.

Akira: "Thanks...your so sweet."

I smile at him.

Yusuke: "Huh? Oh….sure...thanks for the compliment.."

Yusuke ears and cheeks went red all of sudden

Yusuke: "Would stop smiling like that!? It makes me all in embarrassed!"

Looks like I've embarrassed Yusuke once again.

Akira: "Oh cmon! Let's keep going."

As we were walking we found a giant church in front of us.

Announcer: "At last, the long-awaited moment has arrived. May the wife and husband may enter by opening the doors. The last moment of hesitation has arrived.

Yusuke: "Hey robotic man? Where not actually getting married."

Announcer: "Through your own free will, you will decide to vow you love for each other forever."

Yusuke: "Wait! are you actually forcing us to get married!? This is outrageous!"

Announcer: "Now enter!"

Yusuke: "My goodness….Akira! Aren't you being too quiet about this situation!?"

Well...it doesn't look like we're not going anywhere if we don't open the door.

Here it goes…..

I decided to open the church door.

Yusuke: "Akira!? What are you trying to do-"

Announcer: "You must vow your unwavering love for one another, in sickness and health. Now vow your love!"

Futaba: "Hurry up guys!"

Suddenly I hear the door gets swung open.

Akechi: "Stop right there!"

Looks my teammates has came to the rescue! (I'm saved! ;_;)

Akechi: "This is a an invalid marriage! Therefore, this wedding is over!"

At the same time, suddenly my hands with Yusuke has fall broke off.

Looks likes I can relax now after I regrouping with my teammates…..

* * *

 **Yeah guys sorry if it was little short. Right now I'm TIRED AF! 6:05 in the morning for me and I got school right now… *sigh* I guess that's what I get for reading too persona hentai……...wait what?**

 **-NickYourRoomStinks**


End file.
